Akai Freesia
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Kousui 7th single(2002) |Next = Chance of LOVE 9th single (2003) }} Akai Freesia (赤いフリージア; Red Freesia) is the eighth single by Melon Kinenbi. It was released on January 29, 2003, and its highest position on the Oricon weekly chart was #10 selling 37,914 copies. This made it Melon Kinenbi's first single to rank within the top 10. It was also used as an audition song for the sixth generation of Morning Musume. Tracklist #Akai Freesia #Enryo wa Nashi yo! (遠慮はなしよ!; Don't Refrain!) #Akai Freesia (Instrumental) Featured Members *Saito Hitomi *Murata Megumi *Otani Masae *Shibata Ayumi TV Performances *2003-01-28 TX: Musix *2003-01-31 EX: Music Station *2003-01-31 NTV: AX MUSIC TV 02 *2003-02-02 TX: Hello! Morning *2003-02-06 TBS: Utaban *2003-04-19 NHK: BS Junior Nodo Jiman *2006-04-28 Hello! Pro Hour #5 - by Shibata Ayumi & Michishige Sayumi *2007-09-17 NHK: Pop Up Japan Concert Performances ;Akai Freesia *Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2003 Haru ~1st Anniversary~ *Goto Maki First Concert Tour 2003 Haru ~Go! Makking GOLD *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *Melon Kinenbi ~03' Christmas Special Chou Shibu Melon~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2004 Natsu ~Gokujou Melon~ *Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2005 Fuyu "Kyou mo Melon Ashita mo Melon, Christmas wa Musk Melon de!" *Melon Kinenbi Live House Tour 2006 ~Shakunetsu Tengoku~ *Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2006 Fuyu "FRUITY KILLER TUNE" *2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Shinagawa de Aimashou~ - Maeda Yuuka, Mano Erina, Sengoku Minami, Yutoku Ayumi *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mu Kyuu~ *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ - S/mileage *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ - Michishige Sayumi *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ - Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Suzuki Kanon, Taguchi Natsumi *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Hyper Mode~ - Kobushi Factory *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ - Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano, Yamaki Risa, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater ~Mousou Joshi, Kiki Ippatsu!~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 ;Enryo wa Naishi yo! *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2003 Haru ~1st Anniversary~ *Melon Kinenbi ~03' Christmas Special Chou Shibu Melon~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2004 Natsu ~Gokujou Melon~ *Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2005 Fuyu "Kyou mo Melon Ashita mo Melon, Christmas wa Musk Melon de!" *Melon Kinenbi Live House Tour 2006 ~Shakunetsu Tengoku~ *Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2006 Fuyu "FRUITY KILLER TUNE" *Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory Single Information All Lyrics and Compositions: Tsunku ;Akai Freesia *Arrangement, Programming, Keyboards: Yuasa Koichi *Guitar: Matsuo Kazuhiro *Drums: Abe Kaoru *Bass: Irie Taro *Chorus: Melon Kinenbi, Tsunku *Music Video: Kawamura Kensuke (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) ;Enryo wa Nashi yo! *Arrangement, Guitar, Programming: Suzuki Shunsuke *Bass: Sting Miyamoto *Piano: Igarashi Koji *Trumpet: Kobayashi Futoshi *Trombone: Kawai Wakaba *Alto Saxophone: Takegami Yoshinari *Chorus: Melon Kinenbi External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Akai Freesia, Enryo wa Nashi yo! Category:2003 Singles Category:Melon Kinenbi Singles Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:Highest Selling Single Category:Longest Charting Single